


Marry Me

by vanjie_love



Series: One Shots [10]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Sad, Songfic, Thank God for Nina, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: The very first songfic I wrote months ago.Song: "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Aquaria
Series: One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Marry Me

_ I’ll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back _

“Brooke?” Nina’s soft voice called from the hallway. I smoothed my skirt, and buttoned my blazer.

“I’m in the bedroom.” I said, my voice shaking. 

“Honey, are you sure you want to go?” Nina asked, helping me tie the scarf around my neck.

I nodded. I had to. She was still my friend. 

“You’re wearing black.” It wasn’t a question. “It’s not a funeral, Brooke.”

“I know. I don’t really have anything else.” That’s a lie.

“Well we need to get going.” Nina’s hand found mine, and we were walking to the car.

“I want to sit in the back. I don’t want to be close.” I said as Nina pulled out of my driveway.

_ I’ll do a strong shot of whiskey, straight out the flask _

I turned my nose up at the taste, but I don’t think I’d be able to do this without it. I offered the flask to Nina, blankly.

“Honey, I’m driving.” She smiled. Right.

Nina has been so good to me through all this. I don’t know what I’d do without her. My heart panged at the thought of having to come here without her. 

We arrive at the venue. It’s beautiful, the garden decorated perfectly. Lilies lined the aisles, just like I know she loves. Streamers of soft pink and silver hang from chairs, her favorite colors. There weren’t many chairs. Thirty on each side maybe. Nina and I took two seats in the very last row. 

_ I’ll try to make it through without crying, so nobody sees _

Soft music starts. I look to the left. There goes her abuela, on the arm of her brother. The other side’s family follows. Then the real music starts. Everybody stands and turns toward the middle. She’s not the first one. I let out the breath I’ve been holding. Her bride does look beautiful, in a simple white dress, but it was nothing compared to the beauty that stepped up next.

Her white dress glowing against her tan skin. Her dark hair in loose ringlets. No veil, but a flower crown instead. She’s stunning. My heart was breaking. My vision went blurry. Here come the tears. A tissue was pressed into the palm of my hand and I turned and looked behind me. Nina gave me her kindest smile, and I dabbed my eyes. 

_ Yeah, she wanna get married _

The ceremony is beautiful. The officiant spoke of the love they share. Both brides were glowing.

“Do you Vanessa take Aquaria, to be your wife?”

Vanessa was crying. Vanessa never cried. Vanessa was smiling. Her face was bright. She’s in love.

_ Yeah, she's gonna get married _

“I do.”

My heart broke a little more. 

I could tell this was the best day of her life. Vanessa dreamed about getting married since we were young girls. I can’t help but think that I would be standing in Aquaria’s place if I had been a little more forward. 

_ Yeah, she gonna get married _

I wipe more tears away. 

I’ve never seen her happier than when the officiant says “You may now kiss your bride.”

_ But she ain't gonna marry me _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
